Untitled
by WhiteLightning
Summary: RikuxSora. Oneshot. Fluffy. Six year old Sora wants to know why people kiss each other, and he gets his answer... along with a little something else.


_Author's Note:_ I seem to write a lot at school (maybe I would do better if I actually paid attention instead)... And it's just another one of those ideas that somehow end up in my head from that whole "one thing leads to another" concept. Do you **know** how true that is? Also, Jakkey is Sora's mom... but that's kind of obvious. I stole the name from my friend's character (who is going to _kill_ me when she finds out...).

_Disclaimer:_

Dear Square and Disney,

My name is WhiteLightning, and I love Kingdom Hearts! In fact, I love it _so_ much, I want to ask you to give it to me. Give me Kingdom Hearts! I want to own it! Please?

Sincerely,

Kingdom Hearts' Biggest Fan,

WhiteLightning

_Author's Note 2:_ I couldn't think of a title... Any suggestions?

* * *

**Untitled**

_**WhiteLightning**_

"Mommy?" six-year-old Sora addressed his mother, tugging on her shirtsleeve.

Jakkey smiled as she looked down at her small son. "Yes, Honey?" She chuckled seeing the puzzled expression on his face.

Blinking innocently, the brunette asked, "Mommy, why do people kiss other people?"

His mom laughed, ruffling his brown spikes, causing his already messy hair to become even messier, if possible. "People kiss other people because they like each other."

"Ohh."

Grinning, Jakkey made a suggestion, "Why don't you go outside and play? Mommy has lots of work to do!"

"Okay!" A big smile spread across his face as he hopped out of his mom's workroom, and went downstairs to go outside.

* * *

"Hey, Ri--" Sora was cut-off from calling his best friend, as he was suddenly tackled to the ground by a blur of yellow, brown, and whatever you want to call skin-colour (peach?).

"SORA!" the blur of colours, now recognizable as Selphie, shouted in his ear. "I have to talk to yooou!"

The 14-year-old boy shighed, glancing over at Riku, who didn't _seem_ to have noticed him at all, because he was too busy talking to Tidus and Wakka, most likely about – Sora shuddered – _Blitzball_. "Okay...What is it, Selphie?"

Giggling, the girl stood up, grabbed Sora, and dragged him up off the ground. "Well... Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Sora could feel his cheeks heat up in a light blush, as his blue eyes glanced once more over at his best friend. "Umm... Well... Yes. Once."

"Really?" She giggled. "I bet it was Kairi, right?"

"Err... No. I was... six, before Kairi came here."

"Ohh... Well, who was it?"

"It..." Sora blinked as he saw Riku walking towards them out of the corner of his eye. "It's a secret!"

Nodding, Selphie said, "Right. Well... Bye!" and ran off.

"Hey," the older boy greeted, staring at the retreating girl, and the back at Sora. Brushing a few strands of his silver hair out of his eyes, he asked, "What was that about?"

"She..." he trailed off, pausing for a moment. "She asked me if I've ever kissed anybody."

Riku grinned, and then promptly began to laugh.

* * *

Sora pouted. He had been waiting on the small paopu island for at least five minutes, which was a _really_ long time to wait for a six-year-old, but nobody was there! And he has something ultra-uber important to tell one of his friends, too! Sighing, the little boy hopped up and sat down on the paopu tree. He began swinging his legs and humming, as he stared off into the vast, sparkly ocean, shining under the light of the sun.

* * *

"You remember?"

"Of course I remember, Sora. How could I forget?"

* * *

"Boo!" a certain silver-haired seven-year-old shouted, suddenly appearing in front of Sora.

"AHH!" the younger one yelled, startled, and almost fell back off the tree. "Riiikuuu..." he whined.

Laughing, Riku hopped up onto the tree next to his friend. "Scared you!"

"Did not!" Sora pouted.

"Did so!"

The two almost fell off the paopu tree as the brunette spontaneously attached himself to Riku.

"Woah! Hey! Watch it!" the older boy said, trying to keep himself and his suddenly very clingy friend balanced. "Sheesh..."

"Hehe. Sorry."

Blink. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

Stare. "Why are you hugging me?"

"Oh! That." He sat up straight. "Right. Umm..."

Another blink.

Trademark grin on his face, Sora leaned forward, pressing his lips slightly against Riku's, only for a second.

Third blink. "Wha-!"

"I like you, Riku!" His grin widened. "My mommy says you're 'spose to kiss people you like!"

"Oh..." Riku grinned, too.

* * *

Ruffling the brunette's hair, the silver-haired boy smirked. He wrapped his arms around Sora, pulling him closed, and pressed their lips together for a good, oh, 30 seconds or so.

"Huh?" Sora blinked, confused.

"Just returning the favor, Sora." Another smirk. "I like you, too."

* * *

_Author's Note 3:_ Wasn't that cute? I think it was cute... Blah. But I still need a title.

**Review! Puh-lease?**


End file.
